This is the first application filed for the present invention.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates in general to construction elements for assembling buildings and, in particular, to construction elements for assembling an earthquake-resistant building using an interlocking, stackable wall unit and a laminated roof beam.
There is a continuing need in the building industry for well-constructed buildings that are resistant to natural forces, such as earthquakes and windstorms. At the same time, it is well recognized that quality building materials are increasingly in short supply. Even though quality building materials are in short supply, building codes continually impose stricter standards respecting structural integrity. There is also a strong demand for quality construction that is aesthetically pleasing and affordably priced.
It has been long recognized that log constructions have a broad aesthetic appeal. There have, therefore, been many patents issued for various types of log or simulated-log constructions. Most of these constructions, however, require top quality raw materials. Therefore, a problem with most such constructions is the unavailability or cost of quality raw materials and/or the amount of skilled labour required to assemble them. Furthermore, most simulated log structures are no better than frame constructions at resisting the forces of nature.
There therefore exists a need for building elements constructed, at least in part, from low quality materials that are generally otherwise unusable in the construction industry. There also exists a need for low cost building elements that may be used to construct a building that is resistant to earthquake and windstorm.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide quality, low-cost construction elements for assembling an earthquake-resistant building.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of constructing an earthquake-resistant building using building elements assembled, at least in part, from lumber species which are generally unsuitable for use in the construction industry.
The invention, therefore, provides construction elements for assembling an earthquake-resistant building. The construction elements comprise an interlocking, stackable wall unit comprising a load bearing interior laminate, a load bearing exterior laminate and a rigid insulating core bonded between the respective interior and exterior laminates. The building elements further comprise a laminated roof beam. The laminated roof beam includes opposed outer load bearing members having a predetermined width, an inner load bearing member and an elongated metal plate that is laminated together with the load bearing members to form the laminated roof beam. The metal plate is sandwiched between one of the outer load bearing members and the inner load bearing member in order to provide aesthetic appeal. In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the inner load bearing member is not as wide as the outer load bearing members in order to provide a channel between the outer load bearing members that accepts wiring, plumbing or the like.
The invention further provides a method of constructing an earthquake-resistant building. In accordance with the method, a plurality of steel rods of an appropriate length are connected in a vertical orientation to a foundation for the building. The steel rods are spaced apart a predetermined distance and have respectively threaded top ends. Walls of the building are erected by stacking the stackable wall units 10 described above. The stackable wall units 10 are pre-drilled to accept the spaced-apart, vertical rods so that the vertical rods pass through the insulating core of each stackable wall unit. After the walls are stacked to a desired height, a wall plate is placed over the top of the walls. A ridge pole is then erected to support center ends of laminated roof beams for the building. A roof frame is erected by mounting opposed pairs of the laminated roof beams, constructed as described above. The laminated roof beams are supported in the center by the ridge pole and, on the outer ends, by the side wall plates. The outer ends of the roof beams are positioned adjacent respective ones of the steel rods that extend from the foundation upwardly through the side walls. The roof beams are joined above the ridge pole using steel brackets bolted to the respective beams, and are joined to the wall using steel brackets that are adapted to be received on the respective threaded rods, and bolted to the beam. After the brackets are positioned, washers and nuts are secured to the tops of the threaded rods to tie the foundation, walls and roof together. The steel rods, in combination with the brackets and the metal plates laminated into the roof beams, provide a continuous flexible connection between the foundation, the side walls and the roof, which is extremely resistant to wracking forces induced by earthquakes and/or windstorms.
The building in accordance with the invention provides a simulated log structure with exceptional weather resistance, wrack resistance and aesthetic appeal. Because the interlocking stackable wall units 10 are assembled using a significant percentage of waste wood, the cost of the building is controlled, and lumber resources are conserved.